HSO: Hogwarts Symphony Orchestra
by FloppyWandedDementorBuggerer
Summary: Professor McGongall decides to start a Hogwarts Symphony Orchestra! Along with usual musical dilemmas, Hermione finds herself stuck between a yummy fling in the shape of a young, male music instructor by the name of Anthony Chord and the red-hot passion of her best friend, Ginny. All the while, she's struggling with the war, her far-off 'boyfriend' and schoolwork! Post-war
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter.

"Normal speech!"

'Thoughts!'

Chapter One: Music to My Broken Ears

Hermione sat on the floor of the practice room with her clarinet in one hand while the other transfigured an old sheet of music into a temporary music stand. It was way too early to be here, since orchestra didn't start for another hour, but she didn't have much else to do. She fixed her reed just right and pulled out her tuning fork, metronome and folder full of music. She thumped the tuning fork against her ear and began to play B. Her pitch was perfect, as she heard no varying sound waves in her well-trained ears.

She flipped to a three-movement solo in her folder and began to play it, not needing the metronome because she knew this one so well. It was a rather difficult solo, but Hermione was a very fast learner and had been getting special lessons with the new orchestra staff, especially the woodwind instructor Anthony Chord, his name fitting perfectly with his profession.

Hermione squeaked the whole note she was holding as Professor Hooper, the string instructor, slammed open the door and walked in with his arms full of supplies. He was a rather young man, but he was obviously very practiced in music knowing the basics of all the orchestral instrument but specializing in strings. He had the longest hair of all the male teachers (well, now that Snape was gone. *sob*), which made his young age of twenty-five stand out even more. He flipped said locks from his large brown eyes and gave a startled gasp.

"Hermione? Goodness, why are you here so early?" He asked as a pencil fell to the ground.

"I- I just- I needed to practice." Hermione said with a blush.

"_You_ need practice? Well, I'm not saying practice is bad, but too much can be, well… too much. You're a brilliant player."

"Well worded sir, but I just needed to practice this one part." Hermione did need to practice, but her goal wasn't to get better; when she was focused on the notes, her embouchure, dynamics and just playing in a whole, she almost forgot who she was. All she knew was what was on that sheet and what beautiful, tranquil sounds were coming from the bell of her clarinet.

"Very well. Don't tucker yourself out, though, Granger. I wouldn't want to see one of our top players busting a lip or straining a jaw muscle." Professor Hooper said with a grin.

"I won't, sir." Hermione replied with a small smile.

After he went across the practice room and disappeared into an office, she took apart her clarinet and set it in her case, but not before she cleaned and oiled it with a quick spell, and transfigured the music stand back into the old sheet of music. With her lips still tingling, Hermione set her clarinet with the four other ones and walked outside to await the rest of the class.

(^-_-)^ PAGE BREAK! ^(-_-^)

The sound of all the instruments warming up made Hermione's ears buzz with excitement as she sat first chair next to last flutist, Hannah Abbott and second chair clarinet, Terry Boot. They were both perfect to sit by since Terry liked to talk to Samantha King on his left and Hannah was too shy to ever say much at all.

One instrument always made Hermione's ears jump with excitement, the oboe. The only oboe player was Ginny Weasley and she was amazing. Hermione loved, just _loved_ listening to her practice, the seldom time she did practice. Ginny was one of those girls who could pick up on anything and do it amazingly without even trying, but she was also very humble, which Hermione loved about her. The high, exotic sound of the oboe sent chills to Hermione's arms as she stopped tuning herself just to heighten her sadistic need to hear this double-reed sound.

"Hermione, you got an extra reed? _Samantha_ just broke mine." Terry said with an annoyed glance behind him, completely ruining Hermione's musical moment.

"Oh- well I know a spell to fix it." Hermione said, "But it still wouldn't be the same… Would a somewhat used reed disgust you?"

"Nah, I can clean it. Thanks." He said taking the reed, running his wand over it, and wetting it in his mouth before strategically placing it on his mouthpiece and tightening the ligature to perfection. Once Terry was playing fine on his clarinet, Hermione turned her head to see Ginny's oboe in her lap and her head turned to talk to Luna Lovegood, third chair flutist.

'How dare her not make beautiful music when the privilege was shaking it's luscious bon-bons right in front of her!' Hermione thought angrily, 'I need to see if we can do an ensemble for the group. I need to hear her more.'

"Alright everyone! Now that we are all tuned and warmed up, lets run through some scales and a chorale!" Professor Wilson, the conductor of the orchestra, said in his loud voice that seemed to resonate off your very bones.

They went on to go through many scales and a nice chorale by Johannes Sebastian Bach before they got down to business; the Yule Concert. They were going to be performing their first concert in Hogsmeade where the entire town has been invited as well as the school and staff. It was going to be held two days before they were to be let out of school.

'Carol of the Bells' was Hermione's favorite as the different instruments mirrored the repetitive line but she had a soft spot for the Nutcracker Suites. When they began to practice the March from the Nutcracker Suite, her legs broke out in goosebumps and she felt her spirit lift when she got a beautiful duet with Ginny. This was going to be an amazing concert.

(^-_-)^ PAGE BREAK! ^(-_-^)

When class was over and after everyone left for a well deserved lunch break, Hermione lazed behind and took extra care to clean her clarinet and even arranged her music in alphabetical order. She hated to leave the music room. This was where she forgot the pain of losing friends, enemies and even parts of herself she loathed. She only just found her parents a month before school began and they were situated back in their home, not recalling anything thanks to a group of Healers setting their minds straight again. That also meant that Hermione didn't have any third party to discuss the war to, they would forbid her from ever going back to the wizarding world if they knew.

"Miss Granger."

Hermione looked up from her still open case into the hazel eyes of the woodwind instructor Professor Chord.

"… Yes?"

"Why do you always dally about after rehearsals?" He asked, concern a main tone in his voice, "Surly you would like to get to the Great Hall for lunch?"

Hermione knew exactly why, but she wasn't sure how to voice it. She blushed and looked at the ground. She probably looked like a lonely idiot to him, a man she trusted and learned from.

"I'm sorry. The rehearsal never seems to last long enough and everyone seems to be in such a rush to leave." Hermione said with a glance to the door.

"I understand. The soul purpose of this is to help you forget, but- we mustn't dwell on what makes us forget. You need to stop abusing your clarinet. You're only abusing yourself." He said with a small smile.

"I understand. It's just… When I play I feel like the only thing that matters is my clarinet and all I live for is to play my music." Hermione said gesturing to the open music folder on her stand, "I'm still going to play, but I promise not to dwell on this for the motive of mental relaxation." Hermione said as she got up.

"Good. Now, leave your clarinet in the instrument room this evening." He said with a warm smile, "Give your poor mouth a break."

"Yes, sir."

Hermione blushed as she turned around, not sure if that was an innuendo or if her mind was just acting badly at the moment. If it _had_ been… Well, Professor Chord wasn't that older than she was, him being twenty-seven. He was also very attractive in every sense of the word; he had short, curly blonde hair, large blue eyes and the most dazzling smile she'd ever seen. Oh, but then again, orchestra talk could often sound dirty without actually being dirty, like 'fingering' or 'blowing'.

"Hermione! There you are!"

Hermione didn't have to look up to know that Ginny was running up to her in the courtyard between the music building and the whole of Hogwarts. They didn't have a room big enough (who would want to reveal the Room of Requirement to teachers?) for a music class to take place, so they just built a small building between the Quidditch pitch and the greenhouses. It also served as a practice hall for the Quidditch pep band, which only consisted of brass and percussion.

"Hullo, Ginny. I was just putting my things away."

"Oh, please. I know you were flirting with Professor Chord! He's so cute, I don't blame you!" Ginny said with a small laugh and a playful shove.

"I was not! I just- I was-"

"Ugh, I _know_ Hermione. I know. I was just pulling your leg." Ginny said more sincerely, "You want to grab some lunch and head to the library for our free period?"

"That sounds nice." Hermione said, "All the practice made me famished."

"Yes, all that fingering and blowing can really tucker a girl out!" Ginny joked.

"Must there always be jokes? I am so tired of all this juvenile bilge being spewed out the mouths of damn near every member of this orchestra!" Hermione said with a huff, "If it's not you it's a third year and if it's not them-"

"_Sorry_. But you know they're hilarious!" Ginny cut in.

Hermione scowled at Ginny but sighed after a moment. She could never stay mad at her.

"Yes. They can be." Hermione bit out, "But please stop turning everything I say into a vulgar joke."

"Yeah, yeah." Ginny sighed, "Hey, have you heard from Ron?"

Oh, yes. Ron. Hermione had been so busy over school, orchestra and just balancing her schedule she never replied to his last letter, hence no new letter from him in a few weeks. Hermione loved Ron, she really did, she just didn't have time to keep up with this long-distance relationship since he was out being an Auror with Harry while she was at school and getting her education.

"No I haven't." Hermione sighed, "I really should write him, though. Why?"

"He's just seemed a bit sad in his last one. Says he misses you." Ginny said looking Hermione in the eyes.

"Oh-… Well, I've just been busy is all…" Hermione said pathetically, "I'll write him when we get to the library." She added hastily.

"Good. He can be such a baby sometimes." Ginny said with a laugh as they entered the Great Hall.

(^-_-)^ PAGE BREAK! ^(-_-^)

*POV of Hermione*

Ginny and I sat in the courtyard with our instruments in our hands, tuning on a concert G.

"Ugh, I've been so sharp lately." I sighed as I pulled my barrel out slightly.

"You sound perfect." Ginny said before she went back to tuning and I soon followed. Now their sound was perfectly in tune and made me smile, internally, of course.

"What do you want to work on?" Ginny asked after a moment.

"How about that etude Professor Chord handed out yesterday? It's really difficult…" I said, eyeing the sixteenth notes and insane accidentals.

"Oh, yes! I hate it so much." Ginny said with a sour look to the page as if it were going to sprout pustules.

We didn't practice for five minutes together, with aid of my metronome, that I remembered my practice with Professor Chord. I bid a quick farewell to Ginny and nearly ran to the music hall. When I walked in, Professor Chord was bending over his bag reaching for something. He had such a nice butt and it left me searching for my ability to speak for a moment.

"P-Professor Chord. Sorry I'm late." I said, my cheeks already tinged pink.

"Hmm? Late?" He asked, and with a quick look at his watch he said, "You're a minute early!"

"Am I?" I asked, "I meant to be five minutes early."

He just chuckled and sat next to me in the closest chairs to us. I handed him my music folder and he took out a notebook that recorded my progress from his bag.

'10-12-95' He added.

"Okay, what we need to work on is sound quality. It's amazing, don't get me wrong, you just need to make it bigger and build up your embouchure." He then got out the dreaded four sheets of scales from my folder and asked my to play the three and a half octave chromatic scale, which I did.

"That was very good, Miss Greanger," He said, his breath smelled like mint, "Now I want you to start loud and play the highest note soft and then crescendo from there."

"Yes, sir." I said. And I did as he said.

"Now, I want you to start soft, crescendo to the top note and then decrescendo."

"Yes, sir." I said. And I did as he said.

"No, no, no. I want you to blow!" He said, "Play me G above the staff."

And I did.

"Louder." He demanded.

I strained keeping a steady sound playing this loudly, but he took his fingers and adjusted my mouth manually. It was an odd sensation that turned a different route when his fingers brushed my lip and I caught his eyes. He paused for a moment, looking into my eyes and my note faltered, I not being able to sustain the note when he took my breath away. I took my clarinet away from my mouth; it was gone for only second before his mouth covered my already swollen lips.

My clarinet fell to the floor with a clang.

AN: YES! Finally I have a genre I can write and keep writing as I live it every weekday and Sunday! Please tell me if you like Hermione with Professor Chord or Hermione getting with Ginny better! Or should Hermione be with both? Hm… Any other pairing suggestion?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Special thanks to **RileyGirl1** and **LoveHermioneGinny** and **Alison** for reviewing! This shall definitely be a **Hermione/Ginny slash**, but when? Read and find out! (Oh, and this won't be one where they go out and that's the end of the story. Those make me mad! Sorry if you aren't a musician and don't understand the terms. That's why Zeus made Google. ;D

Title: HSO: Chapter Two: I broke my G-string while fingering a minor. (hehe music humor)

Author: FloppyWandedDementorBuggerer (Also known as Britney. I feel my user name is a little juvenile since I am 17…)

Rating: M… yeah 'T' didn't last long…

Pairing(s): Hermione/OC, Hermione/Ginny

Genre: Comfort/Hurt/Romance… Mainly romance.

Warnings: Slash, lesbian sex, crude music humor, language, LEMON… Yeah. Eventually.

Summary: Professor McGongall decides to start a Hogwarts Symphony Orchestra! Along with usual musical dilemma, Hermione finds herself stuck between a yummy fling in the shape of a young, male music instructor by the name of Anthony Chord and the red-hot passion of her best friend, Ginny Weasley. All the while, she's struggling with the war, her far-off 'boyfriend' and schoolwork! Yikes!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I am not making any prophet from this other than the excitement I get when someone reviews.

ABOUT THIS CHAPTER! There is some heterosexual goings on in this chapter (ugh. I know) but no worries! Ginny/Hermione makes their official appearance in the next chapter! Yay!

** ^(-_-^) STORY BEGINS HERE (^-_-)^ **

Quite a few things were going through Hermione's mind right about now. 1) Her clarinet just fell to the ground, 2) she was being passionately kissed by her music instructor and, 3) she _probably_ wasn't going to learn how to slide today.

How did she feel about kissing him, though? She had a boyfriend! Ron! He was her boyfriend. They were dating! But, of course, they had been at ends the last few days before she left for Hogwarts and he went off to Auror training with Harry. That had been an ominous good-bye, but regardless they both had to go their separate ways.

But, still. There was an insanely _gorgeous_ man attached to her lips, feeling up her legs just at the brink of her school skirt. It felt good, yes, but Hermione had morals!

"Sir- no, we- we can't do this." Hermione said, pushing him away from her and looking at the floor at her neglected clarinet.

"Sorry- I thought you felt the same way." Professor Chord said.

"So did I, but, well, I have a _boyfriend_." Hermione said quickly picking up her clarinet and doing a quick _repairo_ on a key that had bent, "I'm so sorry- I like you- I- I just can't do that to him."

"I understand." Professor Chord said as he went to move his chair back to it's normal place, "In the future, maybe we could-"

"_Maybe_." Hermione said quickly looking him in the eyes, _her_ eyes oddly out of focus.

"So *ahem* do you want to, er, work on this etude?"

"I would, but I think we both need to..."

"Yes- yes. Er- see you later, Miss Granger."

"Professor Chord." Hermione tipped her head and left the room.

(^-_-)^ PAGE BREAK! ^(-_-^)

Ginny Weasley was sitting in the common room getting some work done before dinner later that evening. She didn't have classes today, since it was Saturday, so she still had an hour to work. Unfortunately, she hated potions and this wasn't due until Tuesday… and it was the only paper she had left to finish… Perhaps she'll drop by the orchestra room and see if she can practice with Hermione.

So, Ginny got up and put her things away before heading to the orchestra room. She'd never practiced outside of class before so this was an odd sensation, but she was bored and Hermione had been a little distant lately, only worrying about orchestra. Ginny will have to worry about orchestra, too if she wanted to spend any time with Hermione.

She hummed a little tune as she walked down the steps that led to the back grounds of the school, the grounds that could also lead to Hagrid's, the greenhouses or even, if you dared, the Forbidden Forest.

Ginny opened the doors that led to the hallway where if you went to the left you would be heading toward the Auditorium or some private practice rooms and if you went right, you would be in the main orchestra room. So, she went to the right door and opened it- wait- what was that sound?

She stopped midway and glanced inside almost gasping out loud at what she saw: her friend, Hermione Granger, being kissed by Professor Chord. Ginny wanted to say something- anything- so that they would stop, but she couldn't. She was too distracted by how sexy Hermione looked, her cheeks flushed and her hands up touching Professor Chord's chest.

Dear, _Merlin_ how Ginny wanted to be Professor Chord just then.

Then, another thought came to her. Wasn't Hermione dating Ron? Does she realize she's cheating? Would she come after me instead, if she were interested? When did I start liking Hermione in _that_ way?!

Ginny pondered these as she slowly, and a bit reluctantly, shut the door and left the orchestra building, _just_ missing the part where Hermione put a stop to it.

'Well,' Ginny thought, 'What if Hermione isn't cheating? Maybe she broke up with him and just didn't want to tell me… Or maybe she is cheating. But, Hermione cheat? No way. There must be a reason behind this. Maybe the fact that Ron is so far away she needs to be, well, '_taken care of'_. Maybe I could do that.'

Ginny smirked as she left for the common room to await Hermione's arrival.

(^-_-)^ PAGE BREAK! ^(-_-^)

Hermione felt awful as she made her way back to the Gryffindor common room. She stopped every once in a while to just think. One pause left her staring out a window wondering what Ron was doing or if anything was dangerous yet in the Auror world. She also thought of Harry and her parents. Merlin, how she missed them all! She almost wanted to just stay home and curl up with her cat Crookshanks under her covers and just sleep forever. But, that wouldn't be the 'Hermione way'. She needed to finish her education, become someone and earn a living.

A sigh escaped Hermione's lips as she gazed at the Ravenclaws practicing Quidditch, not really paying attention. Perhaps she could just take a small break and ease up on studying so much? She already dedicated a lot to her clarinet and she really didn't want to give that up, but what else could she do?

Maybe if she would just get to the common room, she could sleep. That sounded like a good idea. When she went up the stairs to the girls' dormitory for 7th years, she immediately fell to her bed with a large sigh. Her head was pounding.

"How was practice?"

Hermione lifted her head up and saw that Ginny was sitting on her bed, the one next to hers.

"Long, hard, rather repetitive." Hermione said vaguely.

Ginny smirked to herself and looked back to the book she was staring at. It was just some random book she owned, a novel perhaps. She didn't know.

"I bet it was." She said with a hint of knowing, but cool enough to leave Hermione guessing. And she was. Hermione tensed at these words and turned her now red face back down to her pillow.

"What are you doing?" Hermione's muffled voice asked from the depths of her pillow.

"Just… reading. Kind of boring." Ginny sighed and a thud could be heard.

"Did you just… _toss_ a book to the floor?" Hermione asked as she slowly lifted her head up to meet the haughty gaze of Ginny.

"_Maybe_."

"You don't just throw books on the floor! You could break it, and these are schoolbooks! No amount of magic can completely fix a worn book, Ginny." Hermione lectured as she went to Ginny's bedside and bent over to pick up the book.

Ginny stared neutrally at Hermione's butt and contemplated what to do in the four seconds before Hermione would be up right again. So she brushed against her backside with her hand, hard enough to get a point across and light enough to be accidental.

"Oops… Sorry." Ginny said not too convincingly.

"It's fine, just- don't drop your books." Hermione said handing Ginny the bok and turning around and going back to her bed to hide the ever-growing redness to her cheeks. She fell again, her head back in her pillow and her bushy brown hair flailing out across it.

Ginny stared at Hermione's newly discovered (by her) sweet ass. Yes. It was sweet. In other words, it was damn sexy and squeezable, which she would have done if she weren't sure about the standpoint of Hermione and Ron. But that obviously didn't matter to Hermione, so why should it matter to her?

Sighing heavily, Ginny complained about the heat and quickly discarded of her shirt, throwing it to the ground between her and Hermione's bed.

"It is a little-" Hermione stopped halfway, having seen a half naked Ginny when she lifted her head, "-hot."

"You don't mind, do you?" Ginny asked looking over at Hermione who was still dazed.

"What- no-… no. It's fine." She said quietly, averting her eyes from the gorgeous red head.

'What's wrong with me?' Hermione asked herself, 'First off, she's my friend. I should not feel this way about her! Ugh… But damn she looks good.'

Hermione looked over again to see Ginny, still shirtless, and reading the book she had thrown. Hermione suddenly wanted to be that book.

(^-_-)^ PAGE BREAK! ^(-_-^)

It was a long Saturday that had a boring, yet eventful, Sunday follow it. All day that Sunday Hermione would catch herself staring at Ginny, only to remember that red bra and wondering what lay underneath.

'Fa_cock_, brain! Stop it!' Hermione internally scolded while she was sitting at the Gryffindor table for lunch, 'We decided she probably doesn't like me and she is Ron's _sister_!'

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Ginny asked between sips of water.

"Nothing. Just… Tired, I think." Hermione lied.

She had went to sleep early since Ginny had been studying next to her, leaning over her, touching her leg- it was too much. If Ginny didn't like her, then she got pretty close to her here lately.

"We should probably get to bed early, tonight then. Don't want you tired for orchestra tomorrow." Ginny said, "You want to go practice later? I meant to yesterday but… I got a little sidetracked."

"That would be great." Hermione said with a smile.

Suddenly, a large feathery owl landed on her plate with a letter tied to its leg. Hermione gasped lightly, not expecting it, but took the letter from it and fed the owl a piece of toast.

'_Dear Hermione, _

_I hope you're doing well. I haven't really heard much from you, except last week. I really miss you. Auror training has been getting pretty hard and, well, I'm afraid that when you get out of school I won't be home much, if we move in together, I mean, if you wanted to. I hope that maybe later it will get better and we can spend some more time together. So would you want to?_

_Harry says 'hello'._

_Sorry it's so short, Ron._'

"Oh…" Hermione sighed. She really did miss Ron, but here lately, she'd been questioning everything. Including her sexuality. Leave it to some Weasleys to make her get so- _confused_.

"What's up?" Ginny asked, curious as to how Hermione and Ron's relationship status was doing, not that it really mattered. Ginny got what Ginny wanted, damn it!

"Oh, Ron's just been so busy with his Auror training… I just- miss him. Harry, too."

"Oh." Ginny said, "It'll be Christmas soon, I suppose."

"Yeah. He wants me to move in with him when I graduate." Hermione said with a small smile, "It'll be fun, I think."

Ginny suddenly felt confused. So, they were still together and that confirms that Hermione _had_ _cheated_! The war must have really changed her for her to act like this! But- Ginny remembered Hermione acting normal at her hours over the summer, laughing, talking and joking. What happened?

"Yeah. It will." Ginny said.

(^-_-)^ PAGE BREAK! ^(-_-^)

Hermione and Ginny were sitting outside in the courtyard between Hogwarts and the music building with their cases open, temporarily being used as music stands.

While Ginny warmed up, Hermione watched with apt attention. If Hermione could choose one sound to listen to for the rest of her life, it would be the sound of Ginny playing. Hermione wetted her reed with a flick of her wand (the damages from her 'practice' earlier already mended) and played a note.

"You really don't give yourself enough credit, Hermione." Ginny said suddenly, "You really are an amazing player."

"You think so? I think you surpass me by far, though." Hermione said with a smile.

"We always do this, you know? It's rather annoying. I say you're good then you deny and say I'm good. Let's just agree we're both amazing, hm?"

"I'm fine with that." Hermione said with a laugh.

Hermione listened as Ginny played her oboe. With the orchestra, she was amazing, but here _alone_ she was just- wow. It was all just her, Ginny, making these amazing sounds! Hermione just loved Ginny so much in every aspect of the word. She was sweet, caring, smart, witty, amazing at hexes and just- beautiful. Her freckles were so perfect and her red hair made her seem so colorful. Hermione was also infatuated with her hazel eyes and, more recently, her body. Hermione's eyes traveled down to her rising and falling chest and she felt a sudden yearn to just touch her.

"Did you like that?" Ginny asked when she was done.

"Oh, yes. It was beautiful." Hermione said, her face flushed from almost being caught taking a gander at her chest.

"I was just wondering about that look you were giving me." Ginny said.

"You just… amaze me sometimes." Hermione said looking into Ginny's bright hazel eyes.

Ginny wasn't sure what to say to that. Hermione was looking at her like she was, well, in love with her! Was she? Did she like her?

"Wow, erm, thanks… Hermione." Ginny said quietly.

"I was only speaking the truth." Hermione replied before averting her eyes and rearranging her music awkwardly.

Ginny took her wand out and said, "_Verbero_ 140."

At these words, her wand began to illuminate at the end at exactly 140 beats per minute. (AN: I'm trying to squeeze in as much magic as I can!) Once she had her oboe to her mouth, she ran through a couple scales, but soon tired of this.

"So. Where do you think you and Ron will be living?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, I don't know." Hermione said as she fixed her chipped reed with a wordless spell, "Probably some flat near the Ministry of Magic. Doesn't matter, since he can apparate though. I'm not sure."

"I'm sort of glad you decided to come back this year. I was afraid I wouldn't have a friend to talk with." Ginny said as few moments later, "I've been so… lonely. You know?"

"Me, too." Hermione whispered bringing her mouthpiece to her mouth, a thing she did when she was nervous.

It was such a tense awkward silence, with Hermione mindlessly fingering notes from a solo and Ginny trying not to burst but-

"I LIKE YOU!"

**A/N:** OH, SNAP- Who said this? _Who_ just admitted they like _who_? Will they get together? We shall find out in le next chapter ;D Oh, and sorry about the late update... I could't figure out where to go with this! For those who like **Hermione/Chord**, then you will be pleased in later chapters, though this is mainly **Hermione/Ginny!**

****Oh, and in reply to **Alison**, I am trying to use as much magic as I can, because they don't use it ALL the time! I'm glad you like it as well!


End file.
